Episode 3546 (26th May 1993)
Plot Doug is back living with his sister. Raquel celebrates her birthday. Bet tells her that she can have the back room all evening to entertain Wayne Farrell. Reg phones in the weekly accounts, telling Bettabuy's Head Office that profits are down £2,000. Bet tells Richard Willmore it's not fair that Liz has got The Queens. She is insulted when he tells her that he tries to match the personality of the pub to that of the manager. Jim notices the way Willmore is so charming towards Liz. Hanif invites Denise to a dinner dance to help him impress business colleagues. Bet tells Betty that Liz has only got The Queens because Willmore is a lech. Jim overhears her. Reg tells Brendan Scott's secretary that he has high blood pressure and is having trouble coping. Jim tells Liz that he feels their getting a pub has been too easy. Liz worries that he's getting cold feet. Raquel is grateful when Gordon Blinkhorn calls with a present. She becomes distraught when Wayne doesn't turn up for the meal she and Betty have prepared. Gordon drives her round to Wayne's flat. She is stunned to find Wayne entertaining Serena Black in dressing gowns. Wayne tells her that he never made her any promises. Gordon is pleased she's found Wayne and Serena out but doesn't show it. Raquel begins to seethe. Neil gets annoyed as Hanif and Denise go out. He tries to delay their departure from the pub and has a go at Hanif, accusing him of dragging Denise off. He starts to push him, wanting to start a fight. He pushes Hanif into a table, causing his face to bleed. Hanif dodges Neil's fist and he hits the wall. Denise leaves with Hanif and humiliated Angie walks out. Raquel thumps Wayne in the mouth, telling him that he was always rotten in bed. Angie throws Neil's things out of the flat. Cast Regular cast *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *Hanif Ruparell - Ayub Khan-Din (Credited as "Ayub Khan Din") *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham *Richard Willmore - Oliver Beamish *Gordon Blinkhorn - Mark Chatterton *Wayne Farrell - Ray Polhill *Serena Black - Ingrid Wells Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, kitchen, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Bettabuy - Manager's office *Weatherfield Quays Notes *This episode was transmitted at 6.40pm to allow for coverage of the European Cup Final. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Raquel is looking forward to spending the birthday of a lifetime with Wayne. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,320,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1993 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns